


Soft Hunter, Warm Hunter

by GabrielsGumdropGirl (Sammys_Sunshine)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Marriage Proposal, Nightmares, Perceptive Moose, Unplanned Pregnancy, daddy!dean, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 17:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13640718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Sunshine/pseuds/GabrielsGumdropGirl
Summary: You're pregnant with Dean's baby. Now what?





	Soft Hunter, Warm Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> I really couldn't think of a better title.

_Positive._

  
_Well, fuck._

  
I knew the risks when I started down this road with Dean. However, I thought I couldn't have kids. That's obviously not true according to the little word blinking up at me from the stick. Dean was going to freak and I was going to have to leave because I know how he feels about having kids in the hunting life. He was just always so good with them. I know him raising Sammy has a lot to do with it, so why wouldn't he want one of his own? Maybe I should just leave without him knowing why. Not like he wouldn't send Cas after me. Then, Cas would figure it out, come back and tell Dean and then Dean would really freak out... None of these scenarios are getting any better.

  
_Knock, knock, knock._

  
"(Y/n)?" Sam's voice comes through the thick gas station door.

  
I grimace, sticking the test in my coat pocket, wash my hands and walk out to show Sam I was all right. For the most part. Of course, the Moose has to notice that I'm not as chipper as I was going into the bathroom and pulled me aside while Dean was still inside the convenient store.

  
"Explain."

  
"Explain what?"

  
He gives me a look.

  
"What are you hiding in your pocket?"

  
I glance at Dean's back through the glass windows.

  
"Nothing."

  
"Whatever it is you're hiding will need to come out eventually."

  
Yeah. When I start to show.

  
Sam's black trench coat swirls around his knees as the wind picks up, making his hair float around his face too. He sighs when I don't give in, and walks away in the direction of the Impala. I begrudgingly follow, wanting to get inside the car before it gets any colder.

  
_At least we're getting to go home now._

  
We'd just finished up a Wendigo hunt in the middle of nowhere South Dakota, and we were all glad to be done with it. I curled up in the back seat with Dean's trench coat that matched Sam's, keeping myself warm until Dean finally came out of the store.

  
His emerald eyes glittered, even in the dull sunlight, and showed that his blond hair is the same color that it used to be. His age was only evident around his eyes. But with this job, he's looking damn good. A bag of food and a drink carrier were in his hands, and I prayed to Chuck that the little one growing inside me wouldn't get offended and make me hurl at the smell. Maybe it'll like burgers, fries and greasy food like it's daddy.

  
_Fuck. How am I going to tell him?_

  
He sets the drinks on the roof, opening his door and handing the bag into Sam so he can grab the drinks and get in. I'd been on a root beer kick lately and now it all made sense.

  
"You okay, baby? Lookin' a little green around the gills."

  
Sam turns, handing me some granola bars, and gives me a look that clearly says tell him now. I glare at him, accepting the food and turn away, roughly tearing apart the packaging.

  
"I'm fine, Dean. I promise."

  
Panis seizes me for a moment when he squints, but then he shrugs and starts the car. I see Sam's hair move with the slight shake of his head, knowing full well the gesture was because of me.

  
I finish off my snacks, and curl up deeper inside Dean's coat, wishing I was up front with him instead of the back but, I lost the coin toss so here I am. His cologne surrounds me and I go into a dreamless sleep.

  
~*~*~

  
_"Hey, sweetheart. We're home."_

  
_"What? How?"_

  
_"I was driving, how else? Come on, I want to get you in bed and naked."_

  
_Dean picked me up, carrying me into the bunker and all the way to our room, depositing me onto the bed like he promised. He removed his jacket from around my body, and my belly was a lot bigger than it was supposed to be already._

  
_"What the fuck?"_

  
_"Dean, I was going to tell you. I was just scared."_

  
_"Get out."_

  
_"What?"_

  
_"You heard me. Get out. I don't want you and I don't want the kid. You knew that and you got yourself knocked up anyway."_

  
_"Dean, please!"_

  
_Dean turned his back and walked away, leaving me crying on his bed._

  
~*~*~

  
"(Y/n), hey, wake up."

  
I let out a screech, jolting up in the back seat and panting heavily. Sam holds his hands out, just as startled as I am.

"You okay?"

  
"Bad dream. Where are we?"

  
"We're home. Dean's already inside."

  
"Why?"

  
"I don't know. He said he needed to take care of something."

  
"Did you tell him?"

  
"Why would I tell him? I don't even know what you're hiding."

  
"Oh. Right."

  
"Guess I better get in there, then."

  
Sam backs up so there's enough room for me to slide out of the car and get past him. I can feel sweat beginning to build from the nervousness of whatever Dean has in store and part of me wants to turn around and run like Hell.

  
He's waiting in our room, with candles covering every surface except the bed.

  
"Dean?"

  
His back is to me, but when he turns around, he's smiling.

  
"I knew the hunt was pretty rough on you. Especially after you fell down the broken mine shaft. Had me worried."

  
"Aw, Dean Winchester, are you going soft on me?"

  
He grabs my hips, pulling me tight enough that I could feel his hardening member against the inside of my thigh.

  
"You know I am anything but soft when it comes to you."

  
"You are with kids."

  
"Where'd that come from?"

  
"The hunt, you know. Just seeing you save the kids."

  
"Yeah. That's why I don't want any. They'd be hunted."

  
"What if... you already had one?" I can't look at him, and crawl onto the bed, bringing my knees up to my chest.

  
"I don't know. Seriously, what's going on?"

  
Cas decides to make an entrance then.

  
"I am sorry for not getting here sooner. I was busy in Heaven." Cas's perceptive blue eyes scan over me, and he tilts his head like he was hearing or seeing something I couldn't. "There's something different about you."

  
_Well, here it comes._

  
"She's a little hurt and sore from the hunt, Cas. That's it."

  
I flinch when Cas raises his hand and he narrows his eyes. Sam pokes his head in, adding to the already crowded space.

  
"Am I interrupting?"

  
"Nope. Come join the party," I mutter.

  
"(Y/n) doesn't want me to heal her."

  
"I'm jumpy from the hunt. It has nothing to do with you."

  
I will myself not to jump when he moves toward me again, closing my eyes to fight back the tears that are beginning to form. Cas's Grace removes the soreness and soothes the aches. Then, he jerks back like he's been stung.

  
"Cas, what's wrong?" Dean asks, concerned.

  
"It is not my place to say."

  
The bed shifts under Dean's weight as he sits down at my feet.

  
"(Y/n), look at me. Please, baby?"

  
A sob bursts out of me, and I keep my head down on my knees as I reach into my coat pocket, pulling the test out of it to set it on the bed next to me. Dean makes a choked noise, and that's all it takes for me to climb off the bed and attempt to get past Sam and Cas so I can get out before Dean actually tells me to leave. A large hand circles around my wrist, stopping me.

  
"Baby, wait."

  
"You're going to tell me to leave anyway, Dean. Just let me go."

  
He gently pulls me back to sit on the bed, wiping the tears away with his thumbs and kissing my temple.

  
"Why would I ever tell you to leave?"

  
"You don't want kids."

  
"Look at me." I turn my (e/c) eyes to his, surprised to see that he's smiling, trying to hold back tears of his own. "This isn't just a set up because I was worried about how hurt you got from falling." He reaches into a pants pocket and pulls out a little box. "I fought so hard not to fall for you. I gave myself every excuse in the book. You're too young for me. I shouldn't let you stay and live this lifestyle. You'd be better off with someone else. But, you kept coming back and proving that you wanted to be with me, that you wanted to hunt with us. Now? My biggest fear has become hope." Dean opens the little box, revealing a silver band with a simple circular diamond in the middle. "I love you, (Y/n). Will you marry me?"

  
"Yes. I love you too, Dean. So much."

  
Dean takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto my left ring finger, placing a kiss on top of it.

  
"Wow," he lets out a wet laugh, swiping the back of his hand underneath an eye. "I'm gonna be a dad."

  
Dean pulls me to my feet, embracing me and burying his face in my neck.

  
"Congratulations, (Y/n) and Dean."

  
I offer Cas a hug and he accepts it, gracing us with one of his rare smiles. Sam claps Dean on the back before giving him one of their brotherly man hugs. I shrug at Sam, and he rolls his eyes, holding his arms out.

  
"I told you everything was going to be okay."

  
"Thanks, Moose."

  
"Let's get some pie to celebrate!" Dean hollers, dragging me away with a grip on my hips. "I'm gonna be a dad! And a husband!


End file.
